The Falcon Among Wolves and Lions
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: Sharra Arryn never expected to return to King's Landing but the mystery of her father's passing causes her to return with her foster father, Lord Eddard Stark and his daughters. Will Sharra find out how her father passed or die in the game of thrones?
1. Chapter 1

**Sun's Dawn, 282 AL in King's Landing, Westeros**

Lysa looked down at her daughter with her hand gripping the railing of the crib tightly. She had failed giving her Lord husband an heir that Lord Arryn would be proud off. Lysa hadn't given the girl a name yet. The babe had her Tully blue eyes and Arryn's blonde hair. Grand Maester Pycelle informed her that the twins she was carrying one would not survive. Her little son; her Petyr, was born dead but her daughter was breathing.

"My Lady," Lysa looked at her husband with grieving eyes. "May I have a moment with my child. Write to your sister. Ask for advice as I hear that she too suffered through her second son's early passing."

Lysa bowed her head as she hurried past Lord Arryn. Jon Arryn looked over to the crib where his first child staring quietly back at him. Jon lifted her up in his arms with careful strength supporting the young babe's head.

"You are a quiet child unlike Prince Joffrey." Jon mused to her softly. The babe got hold of his fingers and put them in her mouth. Jon chuckled softly. "Pycelle told me that you do not have a name yet… hmm. Legendary names from both House Tully and Arryn."

Jon listed out, "Celia? No. Teora? No... Not for you."

"Arwen? Alyssa? Sharra?" The first two names his child was emotionless but the last name she giggled.

"Sharra Arryn. The second Sharra Arryn." Jon chuckled lightly. "That name holds weight my dear girl."

Sharra just smiled at him causing him to shake his head. It was like she was telling him that she could handle the weight. Sharra is the name of the Queen Regent of the Vale during Aegon's Conquest. It is a name of high respect and regard in the Vale.

Jon laid Sharra back in her crib before leaving the room

 **Midyear, 285 AL in King's Landing, Westeros**

Sharra looked up when the crowned prince stomp on her flowers in the gardens of the Red Keep. Prince Joffrey wore expensive clothes of red and gold. The older boy was holding a wooden sparring sword in his hands.

Sharra stood up from her crouch dusting off the dirt on her gown staring quietly at the prince. She waited for Joffrey to speak as Sharra took off the gardening gloves that the Head Gardener had gracefully gave her for her name day. Sharra had taken to gardening because it allowed the young Arryn space from her mother.

"A noble lady shouldn't be doing servant work, Arryn." Joffrey put the wooden sword in the dirt glaring at the servants in the garden.

"I'm happy to help them out, Prince Joffrey." Sharra is wary of the blonde boy in front of her. The prince bullied his younger siblings into giving him their toys. Sharra hated the boy in front of her. She was careful not to show her distaste to the King and Queen as the Queen spoiled her eldest son like Joffrey shat out gold.

Joffrey smacked her hard across her cheek causing Sharra to fall on the dirt. Sharra bit her bottom lip as the sting from the smack went away.

"Maybe, you should just reject your noble blood and become a servant since you like working in the dirt so much." Joffrey stormed away.

Sharra sighed as she stood up from the dirt dropping her hand from her cheek. A large hand on her shoulder startled her. Sharra looked up at Ser Jaime Lannister in his Kingsguard armor and white cloak.

"You alright, Little Falcon?"

"Yes," Sharra nodded slightly. "Just my cheek is stinging from hitting myself with a tool."

Ser Jaime gave her a look, "Do I look stupid? I saw him hit you."

Sharra returned his look with one of her own. Jaime's lips twitched in a smile at the frustrated look on the girl's face. Her curls glinted gold in the sunlight as Sharra's darker blue eyes stared at him. "And what will the Queen do? Nothing. She sees her _precious_ baby with closed eyes. I apologize for insulting your nephew but I don't regret it." Jaime and Sharra stared at each other before the young man grinned.

"May I escort you back to your chambers?"

"Very well." Sharra sighed pouting slightly looking mournfully at the crushed flowers.

 **Sun's Dusk, 289 AL in King's Landing, Westeros**

Eddard Stark stared at the young seven year old girl riding her horse beside him. Jon Arryn had asked him to take his daughter; Sharra, to be fostered with his children at Winterfell. From the blasted rebellion, Eddard got a ward from the Greyjoys and a foster daughter from the Arryns. Eddard resisted to rub the bridge of his nose as Jory talked to the young blonde girl. Jory had taken a fierce protectiveness over the young girl when he introduce the two.

"Lord Stark?" her young voice brought his thoughts to the girl. Lady Sharra Arryn wore thicker clothes compared to the thin clothes of the South to stand the cold. "How many children do you have?"

"I have Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya and Brandon." Eddard listed out his children. "Robb and Jon are slightly older than you but they will welcome you with open arms."

"Is Jon a bastard?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Eddard gazed at the young blonde girl slightly surprised. The South bar Dorne don't see bastards in a good light.

"You don't look at all offended that you'll be living with a bastard." Jory asked her.

"Compared to Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. I'd be much worried about the Greyjoy." was her dry response. Eddard knew that Jon Arryn told him that Sharra is mature for her young age from the absence of her mother, Lysa.

"Smart girl." Eddard said. "Theon has committed no crime against the crown."

"No but he will be under the weight of the Greyjoy Rebellion that would put him in a position where he doesn't know who he is."

Eddard nodded in agreement to Sharra's point.

"And my opinion on bastards is that they are human being. I'm friends with a blacksmith trainee and he looks like the King." Sharra shrugged with a smile.

Eddard looked at the young Arryn with impressed eyes. Not many children would understand that bastards are humans too but this girl is seven years old and know the difference. Jon would take a liking to her as well and protect her from all dangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddard gazed at the young female in front of him. Sharra Arryn had her blonde hair braided over one of her shoulders. Sharra stood out among the more darker coloring of the North. Rare to see blonde hair in the North. Red hair was rare but made their appearances every now and then. Sharra is a beauty like his first daughter, Sansa. Physically, Sharra is more taller and lean in body from her basic training in archery and horseback.

A few differences between the two girls is that Sharra treats Jon Snow like a member of the family while Sansa treats him with distant disdain. Another is Sansa wants a knight to sweep her off her feet but Sharra said if a knight sweeps her off her feet she's punching him in the neck. His second daughter; Arya, had heard her and the two formed a sisterly bond.

"You wanted to see me, Ned?" Sharra asked. Only Sharra use his nickname out of the children he raised. She used Lord Stark in official settings or when she writing responses to her father's concerns. Eddard felt his heart ached for the woman in front of him. Soon, she'll leave to go to the Vale and will marry Harrold Hardyng. A boy she never met.

Eddard handed Sharra the letter from the capital silent as a range of emotions flashed in her eyes before her perfect Southern mask was put on. Eight years in a much healthier household Sharra kept her emotions closed from many. Never letting anyone close to her underneath her icy mask.

"I see." Sharra looked at him with inquiring eyes. "It says that the king rides for Winterfell."

"Yes," Eddard nodded. "What do you remember of the Red Keep?"

"The King is a drunken lecher. The Queen is a vile woman… her brothers are okay. Grand Maester Pycelle gave me the never plays his full hand. Baelish is a snake in pretty clothing. Lord Stannis is a hard man but a fair one. Renly… is outgoing." Sharra listed off bluntly. "They all want something and will do anything to get to their goals. If the King is heading this far North then he wants you to replace Father as the Hand of the King. I urge you not to do so. You're an honorable man, Lord Stark. Don't lose it and your head going to the Capital playing with lions and snakes."

"You think that if I accept the position I'll lose my head?"

"What do you think the Lannister want most in this world?" Sharra answered his question with one of her own.

The Lannisters have the wealth. They are in a position of some power with Cersei Lannister as his friend's wife. Lord Tywin Lannister served as King Aerys' Hand for a long time. Ser Jaime Lannister showed no leanings towards the power that was offered to him after he stabbed Aerys Targaryen. What more could they want? The only thing left is the Iron Throne.

Eddard looked at the quiet girl in front of him, "The throne."

"To rule, yes."

"That's treason to talk like that." Eddard told her.

Sharra raised her eyebrow at him, "It's treason to plot behind trusting backs and stab them when their guard is down, Ned. I'm not saying that they will do it but it's suspicious that my father happened to die in King's Landing."

"How is it suspicious?" he asked.

"I know one of King Robert's bastards and he looks more like the king than the children he had with Queen Cersei. I mean I could be wrong but you taught me to follow my instincts."

"Lord Arryn would have gotten curious and didn't cover his tracks." Eddard finished. "The King's children are his and Queen Cersei's."

The two sat in Eddard's solar in silence listening to the noise outside.

"There's a bigger question." Sharra responded.

"And what is that?"

"Who killed my father?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sharra stood in between Jon and Theon awaiting for the King's arrival. Sharra had received a letter from her mother telling Sharra that her marriage to Harrold Hardyng has been pushed forward. Sansa was excited for her to marry a knight like in the songs. Sharra had told her that songs exaggerate the truth.

The fanfare interrupted her train of thought as the knights entered the courtyard. Their armor shining as if they just polished the metal before entering Winterfell. The North are full of hard men and women that aren't easily impressed. The king rode in after the carriage that must carry the Queen and their younger children. Last time Sharra saw the king was eight years ago. He was still had broad shoulders and muscles but now he is red-faced from drink, with dark circles underneath his eyes, and walks as if he is half in his cups, while sweating through his silks even in the chill.

Sharra bend down to her knee following after Eddard and waited. The Queen had exited the carriage after her two youngest. Sharra tightened her fist as she waited for the king to allow them to rise.

Eddard rise up to his feet only slightly shorter than the king. Both men stared at each other.

"You've gotten fat," The king said. Sharra didn't bother to look at her foster father's expression but the queen's interest her. It was tight around her lips and eyes as if she smelt something bad in the air.

The king laughed at whatever response Ned had given to him. His blue eyes spotted her over Ned's shoulders, "Step forward, Lady Sharra."

Sharra stepped forward to stand beside Lady Catelyn who bend down to pick up Rickon in her arms. She tilted her head at the king, "Your Grace."

"I'm sorry for your father's death. He raised me, you know. Ned and I. He had good lessons to teach and I'm glad to see that you are well. You will have a place in King's Landing if you so wish." Robert took her smaller hand in his larger ones squeezing them in comfort. "For his sake, live your life however you wish it."

Sharra gave the king a nervous smile, "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Good lass." The king released her hand moving on to Ned's children. Sharra took a step back behind Lord and Lady Stark. In a few minutes the King was back in front of Eddard Stark and the Queen walked up silently.

"My Queen," Eddard kissed the queen's hand.

Lady Stark curtsied to the queen, "My Queen."

"Ned," The king looked at him. "Take me to your crypts. Time to pay my respects."

"We have been riding for months, my love. Surely, the dead can wait." The two stared at each other it led to the king to look at Eddard.

"Ned." The king said sharply as he walked away. Ned bowed his head towards the blonde queen as he followed his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The feast was loud with music and laughter as the king drinks his fill. Sharra dislike the noise as she sat next to her foster brother. All the ladies were dressed for the feast and for the cold. Sharra sighed as she took a sip of the Dornish wine that the royal family brought with them.

"Not enjoying the feast?" Robb asked her amused. Sharra gave the older boy a dirty look. Robb just smiled as he lifted his hands in surrender. "How are you holding up?"

"Considering I want to get almost as intoxicated as the king; I would say not well." Sharra grumbled. "But for I am a lady and ladies do not drink until they are pissing themselves."

"Such a prime example of a highborn lady," Robb teased her lightly.

Sharra was going to miss Robb and Jon the most when she leaves for the Vale to marry some Harrold Hardyng. The two boys welcomed her the day she gotten to Winterfell. They were her brothers even if Jon isn't related to her through Aunt Catelyn; she still and will see Jon as her older brother until the day she dies.

"That prince is staring at Sansa," Robb grumbled to her. Sharra chuckled as she patted Robb's shoulder.

"They will be betrothed, Robb." Sharra stated.

"Doesn't mean I have to like you or Sansa leaving home to marry someone you hardly even know!" Robb turned to her with concerned blue eyes. "Father will accept the king's offer to be Hand and he'll leave."

"He can always visit," Sharra tried to console him but Robb just sighed. "You bet your skinny arse I'm going to regardless of my future husband. You Starks are my family."

"Visits and staying aren't the same thing. I grew up with you and Sansa. Seven hells I worry about Father because…"

"Because of what happened to mine?" Sharra finished his sentence lightly as she pushed her dinner on the plate. She sighed closing her eyes before opening them to look at him. "From what I remember of the Red Keep is that emotions and honor doesn't mean dung unless someone is a knight. As long as Lord Stark keeps his head down and trust no one but those from his household. He should be fine."

" _Should?_ " Robb questioned her with a worried frown. "Does the capital have dishonorable people in it?"

Sharra lowered her voice as she gestured for him to lean closer, "The Queen is as dishonorable as dishonor gets and she's in the position of power. Which makes others suffer because the Lannisters care nothing but wealth and power. The Queen shows a lot of this during the seven years of my life. Not one to cross." Sharra shifted so Robb could see Jaime Lannister talking to one of the knights. "Ser Jaime Lannister is called the Kingslayer for killing King Aerys towards the end of Robert's Rebellion. He doesn't care much for wealth or power but glory is what he wants. He has honor but has twisted morales after serving the Mad King for a couple of years. I wouldn't blame him for it because if I served that lunatic I would have killed him too. I only meet Lord Tyrion once before I left King's Landing but he takes time with the ladies of the night and wine. A cunning man you don't want to cross. Lord Tywin Lannister cares nothing but the legacy he will leave behind after he dies. Served as the Mad King's Hand before his marriage to Lady Joanna Lannister. The Rains of Castamere is basically a tribute to the 'glory' that Lord Tywin brought to the house."

"Let me guess do not cross him?"

"If you have a death wish." Sharra leaned back.

"What of the King's small council?"

"The eunuch knows what we are eating right now as Lord Varys is the Master of Whispers. You can't see a spider until it bites you. Lord Baelish is the master of coin and whores. Lord Stannis is Master of Ships as his reward after the Greyjoy Rebellion I believe. A man without smiles or laughter. Lord Renly is the Master of Laws and loves to party. I don't think Ser Barristan sat on the king's small council."

"Why?"

"He killed a lot of Robert's friends in the Rebellion on the Targaryen side. Would you want a man to serve you?"

"Yes," Robb answered with a nod.

"Huh."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sansa's loud protesting as her friend tried to wipe the pigeon pie off of her face. Sharra snorted as Robb laughed. Sharra covered her mouth as Aunt Catelyn gave her eldest son a scolding look. Robb stood up with a laugh before he went to lift Arya from her spot at the table.

One of the queen's lady in waiting bend down to Sharra's level whispering, "Her Grace wants to speak to you, Lady Sharra."


End file.
